Grand Theft Auto VI (VIce City)
Grand Theft Auto VI is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games (Worldwide) and Capcom (Asian territories such as Japan), for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch (albeit with some changes; due to size limitations). It is the eighth main installment of the Grand Theft Auto Franchise, and the third to be set in the HD Universe, completing the Original HD Trilogy (although the HD Universe would still continue) General Information The game will be set in Vice City and other nearby areas in the State of Florida, with a massive open world to explore, with all new weapons, vehicles, missions, activities, Safehouses and characters. Counties and Locations * Vice City * Cottonmouth (based on Tampa) * Gator Links (based on Florida Keys) and Saint Denis (based on New Orleans, returning from Red Dead Redemption II. Story Mode As with Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition, you will play as three different protagonists as they fight an navigate life in the chaotic Vice City underground. Characters Protaganists * Andrew "Andy" - Psychical Description: African American Male * Marvin - Physical Description: Caucasion Male * Bernadette - Physical Description: Latino American Female Grand Theft Auto Online The newest and biggest expansion to GTA's online multiplayer experience. As with Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition, returning players from GTA V, GTA V: Enchanced and GTA IV: Enchanced will be able to bring their existing characters to Vice City through the Rockstar Social Club, as well as the option to create characters from scratch, Bringing together three groundbreaking games and more than three crime infested places, Liberty State, Angloquin, San Andreas and Vice City, for a complete Online Experience. Trivia * Rockstar has also discussed the possibility of other characters from each of the other games for Single Player for players who achieve 100% Completion, though they wouldn’t be playable in missions. * This game features the first female playable character (not counting Online player characters) since Grand Theft Auto 1 as well as the first ever to be created for a 3D game. * This is the first Grand Theft Auto game to be developed first made for next generation consoles, cutting out the need for an Enhanced Edition. See Also * Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition * Grand Theft Auto VII Category:Spoilers Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:M Rated Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One games Category:Pc games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Category:Idea Wiki Category:Browse Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Video Game series Category:Video game sequels Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Third-person shooter Category:Third-person Category:First-person Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First-person shooter Category:Crime fiction Category:Conspiracy thriller Category:PEGI 18 Category:Capcom Category:Crime Drama Category:Crime drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure Category:Action-adventure games Category:CERO Z Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Action Comedy Category:Black Comedy Category:Black comedy Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open-world Category:AxelGripp's ideas Category:Image Needed Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:Article need to be expaned Category:Moon Silvight's ideas